


once in a lifetime

by CloudCover (RainyForecast)



Series: Hockey RPF Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, heartbroken rookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:24:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyForecast/pseuds/CloudCover
Summary: “Shhhh” Geno says, and pats Jake on the back, sharing a slightly panicked look with Sid over the top of Jake’s curly blond head.Twenty minutes ago they’d been settling in hang out and enjoy their afternoon off. That was before a very distraught Jake Guentzel had shown up at Sid’s door, snot-nosed and teary-eyed. Apparently, he’d been dumped. Via text.anonymous asked:Sid and Geno taking care of a heartbroken rookie for celebration prompts





	once in a lifetime

“I thought she was  _it_ , you know? I thought she was the  _one_.” Jake pauses to hiccup into the last pint of Sid’s favorite mango sorbet. “I just— I just—”

“Shhhh” Geno says, and pats Jake on the back, sharing a slightly panicked look with Sid over the top of Jake’s curly blond head.

Twenty minutes ago they’d been settling in hang out and enjoy their afternoon off. Geno had come over with takeout and they’d had plans to play COD and judgily watch House Hunters.

That was before a very distraught Jake Guentzel had shown up at Sid’s door, snot-nosed and teary-eyed. Apparently, he’d been dumped. Via text.

“Other girls, you know?” Geno tries to reassure him. “You good guy, big hockey star. Girls love.”

“They aren’t Amanda!” Jake sobs, and crams another spoonful of sorbet into his mouth. Geno resumes his awkward shoulder patting. Sid wracks his brain for something supportive and captainly to say, but quite frankly he wants to laugh and only his media training and his silence are keeping him from doing so. He’s a terrible person, this is obviously Jake’s first big breakup. Poor kid.

“I mean,” Jake continues, between sniffling and more bites of sorbet. “I thought it was like you guys, you know?.” Hiccup. “Soulmates.”

Wait,  _what_?

“You guys are so great,” Jake goes on. “You guys are like, rock solid. Hashtag  _goals_.”

 _Hashtag_ , Sid mouths silently, before he looks over at Geno, ready to be all “ha ha, isn’t it hilarious, he thinks we’re together, ah, youth.”

Geno’s face has gone white.

“G?” Sid says carefully, feeling his heart begin to race. Oh shit, oh fuck. Jake’s rambling has made Geno put two and two together, he’s figured out Sid’s ginormous fucking crush—

“Excuse me,” Geno says and bolts from the room. Jake launches into a description of how Amanda’s hair always smelled like peaches.

“Hey, one sec, bud,” Sid tells Jake. “You need to hydrate with all that crying. Let me go grab you a water, okay?” Since he has no idea what else to do, he takes a throw blanket and drops it around Jake’s shoulders and moves the half-empty tissue box a little closer. “Be right back.”

“Thank you Sid,” Jake says in a quavery voice, and rolls himself up in the throw like a sadness burrito. Sid flees the room.

Geno is leaning on the kitchen counter, head in his hands, fingers tightly gripping his hair. Fuck.

“G?” Sid says hesitantly. “Um. I’m sorry if that made you uncomfortable. I mean, obviously he’s picked up on the fact that I have a crush on you and I promise that—”

“Sid, you what?” Geno has raised his head from his hands, and he boggles at Sid, mouth dropped open. “You? Have crush? On me?”

“I…yes?” Sid answers, now completely confused. “Isn’t that why you ran out—”

Geno interrupts him. “It’s me, Sid. I’m like  _you_.”

They stare at each other.

“Holy shit,” Sid breathes, and then Geno’s on him, shoving him against the counter, practically mauling him with his big hands and his hot, needy mouth. Sid shoves at him, bites his lip, and paws at his shirt. There’s too much fabric in the way. He wants at Geno’s bare skin. Fucking. Finally.

A muffled sob from the living room manages to break through to Sid’s dazed brain.

“Fuck,” he says, tilting his neck to allow Geno access as he presses deep, sucking kisses into it “Jake. We can’t do this with Jake in the next room, crying about being dumped.”

Geno groans and rests his forehead against Sid’s. He makes an inarticulate whining sound.

“I know,” Sid soothes. “But we’ve waited all this time. We can wait just a little bit longer.”

“ _Can’t_ ,” Geno pouts, but he peels himself off of Sid. “Call his mama or other baby Penguin. They can take care.”

Sid just pats Geno on the shoulder. “I’m not going anywhere G. And I’m not changing my mind.”

G smiles at Sid, warm, and indulgent. “I’m know. Me neither. Go take care of rookie. I’m, ah, need minute.” He shifts awkwardly, and glances down at his pants. Sid can’t help but snicker.

“Save that for me, though, he says. “I’ve got plans.”

“Go!” Geno says, and shoves Sid out the kitchen door. Sid laughs, and reaches up to lay a final, chaste kiss on Geno’s cheek.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can,” he says. “Like I said, I’ve been waiting a long time. A few minutes more is nothing.”

The look Geno gives him is sappy enough that he’d have be fined if anyone else on the team would have seen it. “Not keep you waiting anymore,” Geno says, low.

And he doesn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. 
> 
> Title is from, uh, "Once In A Lifetime" by Beyonce. 
> 
> You can find me as [creaturesofnarrative ](http://creaturesofnarrative.tumblr.com/) (main) and [knifeshoeoreofight](http://knifeshoeoreofight.tumblr.com/) (hockey blog, which I'm most active on) on Tumblr, and as @RainyForecast on Twitter. Come say hi!


End file.
